


no one tastes like me

by Like_A_Dove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coach/Player Relationship, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rey is eighteen, Teacher-Student Relationship, in which the author pretends she knows anything at all about basketball, listen everyone is a mess including the author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_A_Dove/pseuds/Like_A_Dove
Summary: To Rey Johnson's complete and utter mortification, she's 99.2% sure her new basketball coach has triggered her first heat.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 160
Kudos: 892





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violethoure666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just call me Oscar the Grouch for I too live in a trashcan.

Today used to be the most stressful day of the entire year for Rey Johnson. She would fret over today, have nightmares about today, throw-up-her-lunch-after-Calculus over today.

Because today is basketball tryouts.

But unlike all the tryout days of yesteryear, today is different.

Because today Rey walks into the gym a confident eighteen-year-old high school senior. She’s spent countless hours in this place, has won and lost games on this very court. Even received her first kiss here after scoring a game winning three-pointer in sophomore year. (It was from Finn; they politely don’t discuss it.)

A spot on the team is never  _ technically _ guaranteed but Rey likes to think if anyone has a secure place on Niima High’s Varsity Girls Basketball Team, it’s her.

Heading toward the bleachers, Rey is only half listening to Rose and Jannah debate the pros and cons of showering in the morning versus showering before bed. She’s a bedtime shower taker herself, but her brain is already running over all the different types of warm up drills Skywalker will be likely to—

Rey looks up and freezes.

Except Coach Skywalker is not standing in front of the bleachers with his usual easy going demeanor. 

Instead it’s…a man who is absolutely not Coach Skywalker.

Jannah and Rose’s conversation ceases, so Rey suspects they’ve taken note of the intruder as well. More girls are trudging in for tryouts, almost all of them faces Rey has grown quite used to these past several years. And all of them look just as surprised to see the New Guy as Rey.

The New Guy is tall and muscular.  _ Where the hell is Skywalker? I thought he was kidding about retiring! Is this our new coach? If so, he’s definitely a center _ , Rey thinks.  _ Jesus, he’s mean muggin’. What’s his— _

Rey’s nose interrupts her brain to inform her that this New Guy, this intruder, smells.

And he smells like nothing Rey has ever smelled before.

He doesn’t smell like cologne, or laundry detergent, or Febreeze, or bad lunch meat. He smells—she can’t place it at all, just that it decidedly does not offend her. At all. 

He checks his watch before lowering the clipboard to his side, already looking completely put out with all of them.

“Take a seat!” he barks. He holds out a hand toward a few stragglers who are still making their way across the court toward the bleachers. “Get out.” He flicks his gaze briefly in their direction. “If you can’t even be punctual for tryouts then why would I want you on my team?”

One of the girls on the other side of the court, a girl Rey has played with throughout high school, promptly bursts into panicked tears and rushes forward. “But—”

“Save your excuses.” Without sparing her and the other girls he dismissed a second glance, he steps toward where Rey and the rest of her potential teammates are sitting. “I’m sure you’ve all figured out that I am not Coach Skywalker. He retired and I’m his replacement, Coach Solo.”

His  _ voice _ . Rey shudders; it feels like someone is running a feather up and down her spine every time the man speaks. He took command of the whole gymnasium just by opening his mouth.

Rey might be a Beta, but this man is  _ definitely _ an Alpha.

And her new coach, apparently.

“For the record,” Solo continues, “Skywalker and I have completely different ways of coaching, so let me go ahead and say that some of you who make it onto the team will quit before we play our first game.”

Rey can feel the nervous energy in the room skyrocket.

“I’m not here to be your friend. I’m not your buddy, I’m your coach. I’m here to improve your game and I’m here to whip this team into a winning one. If you make it onto my team I will expect nothing but your very best, is that clear?”

It’s like Rey can hear his voice but she can’t decipher Solo’s words. Some tiny part of her brain is having a meltdown, is frantically screaming at her that this is bullshit, that they need a basketball coach not a drill sergeant—

Solo seems a little surprised with the overall lack of objections, as if he was expecting more push back. “Good,” he states, sounding a little smug.

Rey squeezes her thighs together for some relief and—suddenly she has no recollection of ever sitting down on the bench in the first place. Jannah and Rose are on either side of her but both seem totally unaffected by Solo. Rey peers around at the other girls who have shown up for tryouts, their gazes pinned to the new Alpha with varying degrees of apprehension.

Solo gives them a list of drills to warm up with, making eye contact with each of them as he goes over what he expects from each potential player before he’ll consider putting them on his team.

When Solo’s eyes meet her own, when he finally settles all of his attention, however brief, on her—

Rey pisses herself. Or gets her period. She’s—she’s actually not really sure what’s happening to her body only that she’s starting not to feel too good.

The girl sitting behind her flicks her between her shoulder blades hard enough to bruise, meaning it can only be Phasma.

Normally Rey would whirl around and tell the center position player to fuck off but.

But instead Rey sways a little in place, suddenly woozy and lightheaded.

And then all the girls around her are getting up, so coach probably told them to start their drills and Rey should join them. Right? Yeah. She gets to her feet and takes a few teetering steps after Jannah and Rose, nearly bumping into a concerned looking Phasma in the process. Weird, since when has Phasma ever given Rey a second glance?

“Johnson,” she hisses, trying to catch Rey’s attention. “Johnson—”

Coach Solo, the Alpha, moves in front of Rey, halting her meager progress to the court. He glares down at her, crossed arms over his chest making his biceps pop. “Miss Johnson, I take it?”

Her name. Solo’s voice saying her name is what does it.

She’s shaking, cramping—

“If there’s one thing I will not accept on my court, it’s a Designated player putting those around them at risk by not taking their suppressants.” He’s being loud. Is he shouting? Is everyone pausing in their warm up drills to watch this drama unfold?

“Did you think you could pull a fast one and show up in heat to distract me—”

Rey huffs out a laugh because really, how absurd, she clearly has some sort of rare flu for vaginas.

“Are you  _ laughing _ , Miss Johnson?! This is completely unacceptable behavior—”

Solo is still talking. Still standing in front of her. And he smells—

It clicks then, in her brain. He smells like an Alpha.

And Rey fucking loves it.

She’s not sure what he says, only that she thinks he might have kicked her out of tryouts. And that Rose and Jannah and  _ Phasma _ of all people are trying to argue with him.

And all Rey can think about is  _ Alpha _ .

She whimpers, trembles, and then there’s an oozing sensation going down her leg. Solo abruptly stops talking, head turning sharply to stare at Rey’s face before traveling down to her bare knee.

Where viscous, shiny fluid is trailing past the hem of her basketball shorts to dribble onto her bare calf.

Rey whimpers again and this time, when she looks back up at Solo, the anger has melted from his expression. Some new emotion flits across his features, jaw going slack and eyes widening a fraction.

He looks almost boyish, Rey thinks. She likes it.

It’s the last thought she has before she collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation that birthed this fic went as follows:
> 
> Me: I wanna write but have no ideas.
> 
> Violethoure666: I have an idea but no extra time to write it.
> 
> Me: 👀
> 
> Violethoure666: 👀
> 
> Jules, I hope you love this.
> 
> And I hope you, dear readers, love it too! We all know what we're here for when it comes to fics like this. Hopefully I can deliver 😎
> 
> I have [twitter](https://twitter.com/LikeADove_) and [tumblr](https://likeadove.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you liked let me know?


	2. wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, go checkout this [awesome artwork](https://ineverguess.tumblr.com/post/190811471412/big-screaming-baby-coach-ben-solo-inspired-by) [@ineverguess](https://ineverguess.tumblr.com/) did of Coach Solo in the prologue!

From:  **So You’ve Presented As An Omega**

_ You should expect to feel tired after presenting, as your body is going through a multitude of changes. You will also be hungry. Don’t be afraid to ask mom for an extra snack after school! _

Rey Johnson has been hit by a truck. 

That’s the best way to describe how she currently feels. 

And her two best friends are  _ laughing _ at her. 

The three of them are sitting at their usual table in the crowded cafeteria and both Jannah and Rose are ignoring their lunches to read over the pamphlets the school nurse had given her the day before. 

_ So You’ve Presented As An Omega _

_ Designation by God’s Design: The Omega _

And Rey’s personal favorite:  _ You’re Not a Sex Fiend! A Guide to Understanding Your Omega Body _

There are photos in that one. 

“I didn’t think knots looked...like  _ that _ ,” Rose breathes, eyes taking in the photos in the last pamphlet greedily. 

“PornHub truly failed us,” Jannah agrees, peering over Rose’s shoulder. She and Rose are so absorbed with what they’re reading they don't even notice that Rey has been sneaking fries off both their lunch trays for the past five minutes. 

Rose squeaks suddenly, then turns the pamphlet in Rey’s direction so she can tap the illustrated knot diagram. “Dude, there’s no way that would  _ ever _ fit.” She looks alarmed. “Or feel good.”

Rey shrugs. She’s yet to have a regular penis inside of her, much less one that inflates like a fucking balloon for a full hour. She’s about to pop another stolen fry into her mouth when a repulsive smell makes her stomach turn. 

Another one of the many multitudes of reasons why presenting fucking blows is Rey now has the nose of a hound dog. And the junior Alpha boy that is walking along their table in order to dump his lunch scraps in the trash and turn his tray in smells like an armpit that has never known deodorant. But in a deeper, more pheromone heavy way that Rey could literally never detect before. 

She groans and drops her fry against the table, waiting for the waves of nausea to pass. 

Jannah raises an eyebrow. “You okay?”

Rey shrugs one shoulder. “The doctor who gave me my emergency heat suppressants said that the next few weeks would be intense. My body has to acclimate to all these new…” She trails off. The doctor had used the word ‘perks’, as if Rey’s life being flipped upside down in one day is a good thing. 

Rey doesn’t see it that way. “I just have to get used to everything.”

“You won’t go into another heat again like on Monday?” Rose asks, not bothering to hide her curiosity. Alphas and Omegas weren’t exactly common, and it wasn’t everyday that your best friend aggressively goes into heat at the start of basketball tryouts. 

Rey shakes her head. “These suppressants will keep my body stabilized for the time being.” She doesn’t mention what else the doctor had said, it was just too complicated. 

The suppressants she’s on are super strong but only temporary. She has three months worth before she’ll need to switch to a long term suppressant prescription. Three months before the doctor had explained to her that she’ll have another heat. And that Omegas typically have a heat twice a year, that they’re perfectly normal. 

The doctor had also explained that it was highly likely an Alpha triggered her body into presenting. When the doctor had asked if Rey knew by chance who the Alpha was, she had lied. 

And when Rose and Jannah had asked the same question Rey had lied again. 

It’s no use being honest about that sort of thing. 

Still feeling queasy, she stands and grabs her empty tray. “I’ll be in the bathroom, but I’ll see you both at practice.”

She ignores her friends’ scrambled questions in favor of hurrying to dump out her trash. 

**

Rey swallows thickly as soon as she steps foot in the gymnasium. The basketball team is already in the middle of warm-ups and none of the other girls really notice Rey as she lets the double doors close quietly behind her.

She can’t believe it’s only been two days since Coach Solo convinced her body to drip slick onto the floor.

But Rey has been playing basketball since she was able to pick one up with both hands as a child. She refuses to allow her body’s inept hormonal timing get in the way of her being on the damn team. 

Solo is watching the team raptly from the bleachers, jaw rolling and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. At first Rey thinks that wow, she must really have perfected her soft footsteps for him to not notice her at all. But when she’s practically standing right beside him and he still hasn’t acknowledged her, Rey suspects that he’s ignoring her on purpose.

Coward.

“Coach Solo.”

“Miss Johnson,” he says back immediately, eyes never looking away from the team.

“I was hoping to speak to you about tryouts—”

“This is a closed gym, Johnson.” The asshole  _ still _ hasn’t looked at her. “I don’t allow other students to sit in during practice. You’ll need to make your way to the exit.”

Rey feels her own fists start to curl by her sides. “But Coach, I was hoping to speak to you about, uh, what happened on Monday—”

And finally, finally the Alpha looks at her. Then he stands up and hell, Rey had already forgotten just how tall he is. He lets his clipboard slap down on the bleacher beside him, causing enough noise to distract the players from their warm up drills. Rey can practically feel Rose and Jannah’s attentive gazes as they bore into her.

“Miss Johnson,” Coach Solo begins, towering above her. “What happened on Monday was,” he pauses, clears his throat, “truly unfortunate. I realize that what happened wasn’t your fault but the fact remains that you missed tryouts and I have already filled the slots needed on my team.”

Rey feels desperation begin to crawl and claw its way from her stomach up to her throat. “Coach Solo, please—”

“This is a closed practice, Miss Johnson,” he repeats. And then the Alpha turns and sits back down, properly dismissing her. 

All the other girls are watching her, and it’s true that most of them are Rey’s friends to a varying degree, but that doesn’t stop the fact that a lot of them will talk about her as soon as she exits this gym.

Something starts to boil in her blood and, suddenly possessed, she pokes Solo’s shoulder hard enough to bring his attention right back to her. “This isn’t over, Coach,” she snarls. Then she walks quickly from the gymnasium, chest heaving with her anger.

**

From:  **_Designation by God’s Design: The Omega_ **

_ Do not be ashamed and afraid of the heightened emotions you will experience during your first days after Presentation. Remember that Christ Himself experienced all emotions and temptations. God created you in His image and you are special. 2 Corinthians 3:18 _

Rey thanks all the stars in the heavens that Plutt is out with friends tonight. It means he doesn’t bother her as she sits in her room.

She stews. And she plots.

**

There’s no basketball practice the next day, which will make what Rey is about to do much easier.

Coach Solo is sitting in his cramped, tiny office by the locker rooms. When Rey walks into his space without so much as knocking on the door, he peers up at her with first surprise, then something else, a flickering emotion Rey can’t place. 

He drops the pen he was using onto his desk. “How can I help you, Miss Johnson?” he asks through clenched teeth.

That damn  _ smell _ again. It’s so good,  _ so good _ , and if Rey were to sit and dwell in it she’d probably start to feel a little drugged. But this time, thanks to the miracle of suppressants, slick doesn’t immediately form in Rey’s underwear. “Call Coach Skywalker and ask him who the best player on last year’s team was.”

“Miss Johnson…” Solo lets out a weary sigh before leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ve already discussed this. There are no more spots left on my team—”

“First of all,” Rey props her hands on her hips as she launches into her tirade. “You keep saying ‘my team’ like you’re coaching for the fucking NCAA. We’re not the Kentucky Wildcats, okay?! We’re the Niima Lady Eagles! Most of us won’t even fucking  _ think _ about basketball after we graduate.” Solo blinks every time she swears, and Rey takes a perverse pleasure in the fact that she might be scandalizing him with her foul mouth.

Feeling emboldened, she marches up and slams her two hands onto the front of Solo’s cluttered desk, leaning forward until he’s forced to peer up at her.

“Except me,” she says, voice noticeably softer. “I eat and breathe basketball, Coach. I want to play in college and maybe beyond. If you don’t even let me  _ try— _ ” She breaks off when she feels tears prick at the back of her eyes. Clearing her throat, she taps her finger against the wood of Solo’s desk. “Call Coach Skywalker and ask him who the best player on last year’s team was.”

Without breaking eye contact or missing a beat, Solo picks up his phone and says, “Siri, call Uncle Luke.”

“Calling ‘Uncle Luke’,” the phone chirps back at him.

Rey doesn’t quite manage to keep her surprise from flicking briefly across her face. But before she can really think on that revelation, Coach Skywalker’s voice fills the office.

“Yes, Ben?”

“Who would you say was your best player on last year’s team?” Solo gets straight to the point without offering so much as a greeting.

Any maybe Coach Skywalker is used to this sort of thing from his  _ nephew _ (holy shit), because he answers without so much as a pause. “Rey Johnson.”

Coach Solo immediately hangs up.

Rey preens and Solo scowls so deeply Rey feels his lips might slide right off his face. He works his jaw and, to Rey’s amazement, his scent changes. Grows darker, richer. More distracting.

Solo continues to stare up at her. He stares at her for so long that Rey feels her smugness begin to wane a little. Without realizing it, she bites her lip and cocks her head, but before she can say anything else Coach has risen to his feet.

He dwarfs her in every conceivable way.

“Fine, Omega,” he seethes, running his hand through his thick, brown hair in exasperation. “ _ Fine _ . You can come to practice tomorrow and play with the other girls. If you’re really as good as you think you are then—”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Coach!” Something about cutting him off mid-sentence fills her with delight. She turns and all but skips out of his office, pausing at the door to look back at him over her shoulder. “Also, my name is ‘Rey Johnson’, Coach, not ‘Omega’. Just to erase some confusion.”

Coach Solo’s eyes widen then narrow at her sheer cheek. “God damnit, get the  _ fuck _ out of my office, Johnson!”

Giggling, Rey obeys, all heaviness and anger and fury having drained from her now that she’ll be able to get back on the court again tomorrow. And having successfully convinced Solo to basically let her back on the team, after hearing him swear right back at her…

Somehow she feels like they’re on more equal footing.

**

From:  **_You’re Not a Sex Fiend! A Guide to Understanding Your Omega Body_ **

_ Your Omega body was specifically designed to take the knot of an Alpha. Don’t be ashamed of your instincts! Producing excess slick and feeling throbbing from your mating gland are all perfectly natural occurences within the first couple of days after Presentation. _

Rey simply can’t help the squelching noise coming from between her legs. Dealing with slick is very strange and inconvenient, but Rey has been so desperate to touch herself all evening that she doesn’t really care right now.

Her body has felt worked up ever since she got home from school and she has to press a fist against her mouth to keep herself quiet as her fingers brush over her clit.

It’s all too much, too intense, and her body ignites in a white hot orgasm within seconds after imagining Coach Solo’s knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT thank you so much for the response to this story everyone! I guess we all have to call ourselves 'Oscar the Grouch' huh?
> 
> Can y'all tell that Ben is already losing it? 
> 
> I feel like this is the first time in a while I've been excited to sit down and write something, so thank you all so much for reading and engaging! You guys make this fun.
> 
> Come scream into the void with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/LikeADove_) and [tumblr](https://likeadove.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you liked let me know?


End file.
